


The Deception Files

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Hurt/Comfort, episode tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: Collection of drabbles and short one-shots.Hope: Cameron Black had never been big on hope.Talk: They used to talk. And then things began to change.Make the Moon Disappear: Cam wants to run a trick by his brother, but Johnny just wants to sleep.Nightmare: Following the bank robbery, Johnny helps Cam with a nightmare.





	1. Hidden Concern

**Author's Note:**

> **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** 1X07, at the FBI after Johnny almost shoots MW  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jonathan Black, Kay Daniels  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.
> 
>  **Prompt:** canary-warrior: Can you write Johnny being completely worried and scared when Cam was kidnapped by the Mystery Woman?
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is the first in a line of prompts I was sent on Tumblr, and thank you so much to all who sent in prompts! Originally, these were published on Tumblr, but I wanted them to be accessible here in the future as well. Hope you enjoy!

# Hidden Concern

Johnny had always been better at hiding his emotions while Cameron had always been an open book. More often then not, that honesty of Cam’s had landed the brothers in hot water. Like their current situation with Cam kidnapped by the psychotic Mystery Woman and himself out prison with an ankle monitor that would mark him a fugitive if he stepped one foot in the wrong direction. 

“Were you even thinking about saving Cameron?” Kay demanded and Johnny bristled. 

Of course he was thinking about Cameron! He was always thinking about Cameron. It was his job to look after his brother, ever since they were little kids, and being behind bars didn’t stop that. He knew what he was thinking when he pointed that gun at the woman who had ruined their lives. He was thinking about ending the game she was forcing them to play. He was thinking about keeping Cameron safe by ridding the world of the obsessed woman. Cameron was smart; without the Mystery Woman he could escape and the entire ordeal would be over. 

“No.” 

If Kay wanted to believe he cared so little for his brother, then let her think the worst. How could he explain how this woman would drive him to murder in a heartbeat if it meant protecting Cameron. But Kay had stopped him, had ruined Cam’s only chance of escaping whatever the Mystery Woman had planned for him. 

And now she was free to do whatever she wanted to his only brother. 

Johnny’s fingers tightened around his lucky coin until the rough edges dug into his skin. Mystery Woman had seen him prepared to shoot her, what if she hurt Cam to get revenge on him? Even now as they were preparing to send him back to prison, she could be torturing him. She had already proven herself insane and capable of anything, so there was no telling what she would do to Cam. 

Chances were that Cam wouldn’t be walking out of this. She had already left a trail of bodies in her wake, one more wouldn’t bother her. And she could take her time. The FBI had no idea where the Mystery Woman was and he was going back to prison and there was nothing he could do to protect his brother. For all he knew, Cam could already be…

No. He couldn’t let himself think that. He could feel the coin digging into his palms and he shoved his hands into his pockets to hide how they were beginning to shake. Thinking of what she might be doing to his brother would do them no good. He was no use to Cameron if he broke down and gave in to the fear that had his stomach twisted in so many knots that he was grateful he hadn’t ate much that day. 

Puzzles. He was good at puzzles and that was all this was. It was like an old game of hide-n-seek that he and Cam had played when they were little. All he had to do was finish playing the game and follow the puzzles the Mystery Woman had left behind. She wasn’t perfect; there had to have been something that she left behind, some clue that she gave, that would lead them to Cameron before…

Johnny bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the sudden image of Cameron bloody and dead in the middle of the road out of his mind. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring how his whole body had begun to shake. He couldn’t—wouldn’t—let anything happen to his brother. No matter what, he would play Mystery Woman’s game and he would win or die trying. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Cameron, not while he was still breathing. 

But if something did happen? If Mystery Woman took the game a step to far and Cameron didn’t walk away from this? Then God have mercy on her, because he would have none.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay goes missing and Cameron reacts as you would expect: not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Anytime before the finale  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black/Kay Daniels  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Anonymous: Hey I don't know if you're still writing for deception, if you are could you maybe write something about Kaymeron? Maybe Kay goes missing and Cam panics? Anything hurt/comfort, thanks and no pressure
> 
> **Author's Note:** Originally posted to my Tumblr in response to the above prompt. Hope you enjoy!

# Missing

“What do you mean Kay is missing?” Cam’s voice was tight, barely concealing the combination of anger, frustration, and outright fear that was plainly painted on his face. 

Mike winced, wondering why he had been left with the duty of telling the magician that his partner had gone after a wildly dangerous arms dealer by herself and hadn’t been heard from in over an hour. 

“She knows what she’s doing, Cam. It’s only been an hour, I’m sure…” Mike started, but Cam cut him off.

“An hour in which she could have gotten herself hurt or captured or worse! Since when does the FBI send an agent into a dangerous situation without back up?!” 

“Since she pulled a you, Mr. Black.” Mike sighed in relief, more than happy to let Deakins handle the irate and panicking magician. 

“She what?” Cam blinked, voice lowering slightly. 

“She went in on her own, without orders.” Deakins explained, the look on her face clearly laying the blame for her wayward agent’s ways on the magician. “It would seem you are wearing off on her.” 

Cam let that slide without comment. 

“So what’s the plan?” he asked instead, his hands fidgeting nervously. “Did you call in SWAT? The Marines?” 

Deakins raised an eyebrow, but for once Cam wasn’t joking. 

“No,” she replied. “We have backup on their way, but that doesn’t get us inside. And without knowing where Agent Daniels is, it’s too risky to go in until we have more information.” 

There was no hesitation in Cam’s response.

“I’ll go in.” 

This time, Deakins offered a small grin. 

“I thought you would say that.” 

_~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~_

“I swear, Cameron, if you do not back off right now, I’m going to shoot you.” Kay snapped.

Cam jumped, eyes wide in surprise and a ridiculously large pillow in his hands. Kay sat on the couch in the Archive, her left arm in a tight sling across her chest and a fading bruise  
around her eye. She was surrounded by pillows on all sides to the point that it looked like she was in a nest of incredibly fluffy pillows. After a moment, Cam grinned. 

“Now, now,” he chided, “Don’t say that. We can only afford one person to be shot at a time in this Archive.” 

“Ha. Ha.” Kay deadpanned, tossing one of the many pillows at Cam, who simply dodged with a laugh. “You’re hilarious.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who decided to run into a warehouse full of psychotic killers without backup.” Cam reminded, handing her the pillow in his hand and sitting down on the couch beside her. 

Kay rolled her eyes. They had already had this conversation. Three times. 

“I knew you would catch up eventually.” She said before continuing with a pointed look, “And I was only shot because someone decided to stumble their way into the middle of a deal gone wrong.” 

“Hey, the gun was pointed at me.” Cam argued. “You should have known better then to jump in front of a bullet.” 

“Oh right.” Kay teased. “How could I forget? You can catch bullets.” 

Cam grinned. “Exactly.” 

Kay laughed with Cam joining in. Once the laughter faded, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Cam stretched, yawning, and Kay shuffled in her seat, bringing her legs up onto the couch and curling up. She winced as her movement jostled her arm, and Cam started to move as if to help, but Kay shoved her feet out and onto his lap, effectively stopping him from moving. 

“I’m fine, Cameron.” She emphasized, leaving her feet on his lap. “Just moved a little to fast.” 

“You sure?” Cam asked, clearly prepared to grab anything she might need. “You don’t need any painkillers? Or alcohol?” 

“Pretty sure my doctor would frown on me drinking while on pain meds,” Kay laughed. 

“I didn’t say take both,” Cam chided as he leaned back against the couch, Kay’s feet still in his lap. “That would just be silly.”

Kay chuckled, smiling as she leaned back against the pillows, remarkably comfortable despite the wound in her arm. Yawning, her eyes closed and she stretched out, nestling into the pillows until she was completely comfortable. 

“Uh, Kay?” Cam said after a moment. 

“Hmm?” Kay mumbled, not opening her eyes. 

“Am I allowed to move or have I been negated to a glorified footstool?” 

Kay opened her eyes and grinned. 

“Definitely the footstool.” 

Cam rolled his eyes, but shuffled slightly until he was comfortable, Kay’s feet across his lap as she closed her eyes once again. He smiled, content. Leaning back against his own pillow and propping his feet up against the coffee table, he followed Kay’s lead and closed his own eyes. For the first time since Kay had gone missing, Cam allowed himself to relax and rest.


	3. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay takes a bullet for Cam and he is not happy about her endangering herself for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Anytime before the finale  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black/Kay Daniels  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Prompt:** stydiatriumph: This time, Cam's trick does not go through and Kay gets in front of a bullet for him. I'm thinking about a posterior argument where Cam doesn't accept the fact that she put herself in danger for him like that.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Originally posted on my Tumblr in response to the above prompt. Hope you enjoy!

# Risky Business

“Why would you do that, Kay?” Cam’s voice was just an octave believe shouting. “He was aiming at me, not you!” 

“That’s why, Cameron.” Kay answered from the hospital bed, eyeing the door, slightly surprised that no one had come in to tell Cam to be quiet yet. “It’s my job to be shot at, not yours. You’re an observer, not an agent.” 

“I can take care of myself, Kay.” Cam insisted as he paced the room anxiously, unable to look at her. “And besides, he wouldn’t have shot.” 

Kay arched an eyebrow and motioned to her bandaged side. 

“Obviously he would have.” 

“You scared him.” Cam replied simply. “If you hadn’t come running I could have talked him down.”

“He was an arsonist and a murderer.” Kay reminded with a shake of her head. “He would have killed you without hesitation.” 

Much as he wanted to, Cam couldn’t argue that. That fact frustrated him even more and Kay could have sworn she heard him growl as his pacing grew faster in the tiny hospital room. 

“You could have been killed, Cameron.” Kay reiterated, hoping to drive that point home. “I’ll take being shot in the side over losing you any day.” 

Cam sighed, the full weight of the day’s events sinking in and he collapsed in the chair, suddenly exhausted. Running his hands across his face, he lowered his voice until Kay had to strain to hear him. 

“You wouldn’t have been shot if I had just listened to you in the first place and stayed put for once in my life.” 

“If you had done that then a psychotic killer would still be on the loose and who knows when or if we would ever catch him.” 

Cam shook his head sadly, eyes glued to the floor and unable to meet Kay’s eyes.

“But at least you wouldn’t have been shot.” 

Kay could only stare, surprised at the pure honesty in both his voice and posture. She had only ever seen him this way once before, when he believed he had let his brother down beyond repair. 

“Cam.” He didn’t look up. “Look at me, Cam.” 

She waited until he looked up and met her eyes before continuing. 

“I’m an FBI agent. I knew the risks when I took this job and I accepted them, no matter the cost. This isn’t my first time being shot, and it probably won’t be the last. That man would have killed you without hesitation, and if a bullet to the side is a price I pay to keep you breathing, then I would gladly pay it again.” 

“But you shouldn’t have to!” Cam insisted, eyes dropping to the floor once more. “I’m just a washed-up magician playing cop. You shouldn’t be risking your life to save mine when I’m just being an idiot.” 

“You’re not a washed-up magician, Cam.” Kay corrected. “You’re a fantastic illusionist who has saved a lot of lives by playing cop. But more then that, you’re my friend and I care about you. Say what you want, but when someone I care about is in danger and I can save them, you bet I’m going to save them without any regrets.” 

For a moment, Cam didn’t respond and Kay worried that she had pushed to far. But then he raised his head, customary grin starting to spread across his face. 

“You care about me, hmm?” he teased and Kay chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“You know I do,” she said with a smile, before turning serious once more. “You’ve put yourself in danger for me before, Cam, so stop blaming yourself when I do the same for you.” 

“No promises,” Cam sighed, then offered a small smile. “But I’ll try.” 

“Good.” Kay acknowledged. “Now could go and find me some chocolate? I could kill for some sugar, and hospital jello is not going to cut it.” 

“Snickers or Hersheys?” Cam asked as he got to his feet and headed for the door. 

“Hersheys.” Kay answered after a thoughtful pause. “But I wouldn’t say no to a Snickers for later.” 

Cam laughed and gave a dramatic bow, calling out “As you wish” as he walked out the door to go find a vending machine. Kay laughed, wincing as the movement pulled at the stiches in her side. Watching the door where Cam had just left, she nodded to herself contently. As painful as the wound might be, it would be more painful without the magician. If she had a choice to take the bullet or let it hit Cam, she would take the bullet again in a heartbeat.


	4. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron Black was fine, thank you very much. Completely and utterly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** 1X08, after being saved from the vault  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Prompt:** massingtons: gimme more of cameron actually dealing with being kidnapped and all that happened instead of brushing it under the rug
> 
> **Author's Note:** Originally published on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

# Fine

Cameron Black was _fine_. To be fair, he hadn’t had much of an opportunity to be anything other then fine. First, he was kidnapped by the woman who had ruined his and his brother’s lives, then he had been all but blackmailed into stealing a priceless diamond for who really knows why. And then he couldn’t go through with it and wound up nearly dying from suffocation in a vault in front of his brother and friends. And on top of all that, he couldn’t even see his brother one last time before he was sent back to prison because as soon as he was released from the hospital he was “not under arrest” and promptly confined to an FBI interrogation room. 

But he was fine. Completely and totally fine. Why wouldn’t he be? He had only just survived what he was already calling the second worst experience of his life and now he was probably going to be put in prison alongside his brother. Or, more then likely, a prison as far away from his brother because the FBI wasn’t stupid enough to imprison two escape artists together. “I did it for my brother” wasn’t going to cut it, he knew that, and he was just fine with that. Completely and totally fine. 

If by “fine” you meant an utter wreck slowly dying inside. How could have been so stupid?! He was supposed to be smart! And yet he had let the Mystery Woman play him like a fiddle until he all but ruined Jonathan’s best chance of freedom and probably lost Kay’s trust and friendship all together. There hadn’t even been time for the simple facts that he had been kidnapped and nearly died to fully sink in yet. 

But he was fine. Dying inside because he had royally screwed up, but he was fine. He had to be. Jonathan was still counting on him. And he had to gain Kay’s trust back. Cam wasn’t entirely sure when her opinion of him had begun to matter so much, but now that he had probably lost her all he could think about was fixing it. He _had_ to fix it, all of it. He didn’t have the luxury to dwell on what had happened. He couldn’t, because if he did he knew he would break down. And he couldn’t do that. He had to fix his mistakes. He had to be _fine_.


	5. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay and Jonathan find some common ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Post-1X07/8, but pre-1X12/13  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jonathan Black, Kay Daniels  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Anonymous: Hey beautiful, if you’re still doing deception requests, can you do one where Cam is injured on a case and Kay has to tell Jonathan and at first they’re angry at each other, but then they realize they have common ground with how much they both care about Cameron? I love your one shots so much, they’re honestly the only thing distracting me from deception ending this week!
> 
> **Author's Note:** Originally published on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

# Common Ground

To say Kay was not looking forward to this conversation was an understatement. If luck had been on her side, it would have been Dina preparing to tell Jonathan that his twin brother currently had three broken ribs and smoke inhalation that would keep him in the hospital on oxygen for the night. But luck was not with her and Dina had already stationed herself at Cameron’s side to ensure that he actually remained in the hospital and did as the doctor ordered.

Simply calling Jonathan was out of the question because, quote, “No prison will keep Johnny away from his brother when he’s hurt,” end quote. Apparently it wouldn’t be the first time Jonathan had done something incredibly stupid to get to his equally stupid brother. If someone was not there to keep him behind bars, Jonathan would be at Cameron’s side in under an hour and that would ruin any chance for him to clear his name. And so Kay found herself waiting in the Rockland Correctional visiting room to deliver the bad news in person. 

“Where’s Cam?” Kay barely managed to stop herself from visibly jumping as Jonathan practically materialized in the room. 

“He’s fine.” She assured, but Jonathan angerly cut her off before she could explain. 

“You got him shot, didn’t you? Or was he simply beat up again?” 

“I…” Kay couldn’t get a word in to defend herself before Jonathan slammed his hands on the table and practically shouted as he began to pace the room in a fury. 

“I told him this FBI business would only end bad! Cops put people in jail, not get them out! I warned him that this partnership would either end up with in here with me or dead, probably dead. And now he’s been shot and…” 

“Jonathan!” Kay shouted, catching the man by surprise and stopping both his accusatory rant and his pacing. “Cameron is fine. He wasn’t shot, but he is in the hospital because he thought it was a smart idea to run into a burning building to save a kidnapped little boy. A piece of the roof fell on him and he broke three ribs and inhaled enough smoke to earn him a night in the hospital, but he is going to be fine. Do you really think I would be here and not with him if he was seriously hurt?” 

It was as if she had punched him. All the fight left his body and he sank into the empty chair. He ran a hand across his face, exhausted and worried and not even caring that his normally neutral look had vanished in his concern for his brother. Several moments of silence ticked by before he spoke, this time in a quiet voice. 

“Is the little boy ok?” 

Kay hid her smile, silently pleased that he had asked after the boy. 

“Cam pushed him out of the way of the falling ceiling just in time.” She answered. “It cost him some broken ribs, but he saved the boy’s life.” 

Johnny nodded, not surprised that Cam would put other’s safety before his own.

“Can I see my brother?” 

“You know you can’t,” Kay denied sadly, continuing quickly before Jonathan could cut her off. “But I did manage to pull some strings.” 

Johnny looked at her in confusion, but she simply smiled, reaching into the bag at her side and pulling out an iPad. Unlocking it, she passed it across to Jonathan who took it and saw Cam’s contact page already pulled up in preparation for Facetime. Johnny looked up at her, surprise and relief cross his face before he schooled his features again. 

“I’ll be right outside.” Kay said as she stood and started for the day. “Take as long as you need.” 

She started to open the door, but stopped as Jonathan called out, “Kay!” She turned to face him and he hesitated a brief second before continuing. 

“Thanks. It means a lot how much you care about my brother.” 

“He’s easy to care about.” She responded with a nod. 

Johnny offered her a small smile before turning his attention to the iPad. Kay slipped out the door and left him to check on his brother. Once the door was closed, she breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone better then she had thought it would. He hadn’t even mentioned escaping…yet, at least. Settling into a chair in the hallway, Kay pulled out her phone to wait for the brothers to finish.


	6. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny confronts Cam about his tendency to leap off of buildings and throw himself in front of bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Anytime before the finale  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jonathan Black, Cameron Black  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Prompt:** massingtons: write something about jonathan finding out all about what cam’s been doing ie throwing himself in front of bullets, jumping across buildings etc
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Originally posted on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

# Protector

“You were what?!” Jonathan exclaimed.

“Shot. Well, technically the FBI’s vest was shot, but it left a bruise. See!” Cameron repeated as if being shot was something that happened every day.

Jonathan stared as his brother pulled his shirt down enough to show the fading bruise right over his heart. Cameron let his shirt go and continued speaking, unaware of the concern on his brother’s face.

“I’m not sure what to do about Kay, though. I mean, just because I have feelings for her doesn’t mean she feels the same about me, and I don’t want to…”

“Hold up.” Jonathan interrupted. “Go back to you being shot.”

“What about it?” Cam asked, genuinely confused. “It happened. Now, about Kay…”

“Forget Kay for a minute.” Jonathan ordered. “I want to talk about you being shot. Twice.”

“Only once.” Cam corrected. “The glass stopped the first shot.”

“You still let a sharpshooter shoot at you.” Jonathan exclaimed incredulously. “And then encouraged a crazy man to shoot at you. What if he had aimed at your head instead?”

Cameron glanced down at his hands, finally noticing his brother’s concern and worry.

“He was going to shoot Kay.”

Johnny sighed.

“I know you care for her, Cam, but you have to take care of yourself, ok? Especially since I’m not there to watch your back.”

“I know.” Cam said quietly.

Several moments passed in silence. Only when he was sure that his request had sunk in did Jonathan break the silence.

“You’re something else, you know that.”

“What?” Cam asked in confusion.

“Only you could manage to get yourself into situations where you have to parkour across buildings or get shot protecting your crush’s ex.”

“Hey, I was protecting Kay, not James Bond.” Cam protested. “And don’t worry, in the future I’ll leave the parkour to you.”

“I’d do better then you.” Johnny laughed.

“Yeah, sure you would.” Cam said, clearly not believing his brother. “Soon as we get you out of here, we’ll have a contest.”

“Won’t be much of a contest.” Johnny teased. “We already know I’ll win.”

“You never know, I might surprise you.” Cam couldn’t even convince himself.

Johnny grinned, before letting it fade and turning serious once more.

“You’ve got to be more careful out there, Cam.”

“I’m always careful.” Cam tried to joke.

“I’m serious, Cam. You’re not invincible.”

“I know, Johnny.” Cam sighed. “I’ll be more careful. No more getting shot, I promise.”

The guard at the door cleared his throat, signaling the end of visiting hours. Cam got to his feet and offered a smile, though it was not as bright as usual.

“I’m holding you to that promise, Cam.” Johnny said before his brother could leave.

Cam nodded.

“I’ll call tomorrow or the next day.”

As he watched his brother leave, Johnny sighed and ran his hands across his face. If his brother continued like this, he was going to go grey before his time. As he made his way back to his cell, Johnny hoped his brother would actually listen to him and try to be more careful. But he knew his brother better then that. Cam would always look after others without giving a thought to his own safety. And all Johnny could do was worry and hope that Mystery Woman would be caught soon so he could go back to doing what he did best: protecting his brother.


	7. What Brothers Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Cameron protected Jonathan instead of the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Pre-series  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black, Jonathan Black  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Prompt:** massingtons: gimme the first time cam actually protected his brother like we all know johnny was extremely protective but gimme the flip of that
> 
> **Author's Note** Originally posted on my Tumblr in response to the above prompt. Hope you enjoy!

# What Brothers Are For

“You all right, Johnny?” Cam asked quietly, mindful of the show going on only feet away. 

His brother simply nodded curtly, eyes flicking across the sold-out crowd through the backstage curtains. Cam followed his brother’s gaze and realization hit. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Johnny.” Cam soothed. “Dad says crowds love kids.”

“Love to eat them.” Johnny muttered, flinching as the crowd broke into applause. 

Cam frowned, not used to seeing his brother like this. Though only six years old, the twins had been training for this moment since they were four. Their father had seen an opportunity in them to astound crowds and bring their family name back from obscurity. He had spent the better part of two years teaching his sons every trick they needed to know to incorporate them into a short segment at the end of his show, leading to the grandest of all the tricks: the disappearing boy. 

Being the oldest by five whole minutes, Johnny was supposed to be the one center stage while Cam would hide behind the curtain until time to reveal himself and bow. They had practiced for weeks, performing each and every trick perfectly, until Sebastian had felt the boys ready to perform in front of a real crowd. In practice, Johnny had performed flawlessly, technically better then Cam had. But now, Cam could see his brother’s hands shaking and his breathing quickening as the time step out on stage grew closer. Cam came to a decision without having to think hard. 

“You go hide behind the curtain,” he ordered, pushing his brother away from the stage entrance. “I’ll perform in your place.” 

Johnny shook his head, eyes wide as he looked from the crowd to his brother and back. 

“Dad says I have to be the one to perform because I’m the oldest.” He protested. 

“Only by five minutes.” Cam argued. “I’ll do it, you just make sure you come out at the right time.” 

“Dad will be really mad.” Johnny warned, but Cam could see the relief in his eyes. 

“I can handle Dad.” Cam didn’t budge and gently pushed his brother back, taking his place. “Go. You don’t have long to get in place.” 

Johnny nodded, his shoulders relaxing and his breathing calming. Willingly, he stepped back and let Cameron stand in for him. He smiled gratefully. 

“Thanks, Cam.”

“Hey,” Cam grinned, “That’s what brothers are for.”


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron Black has never been big on hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Pre-finale  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Author's Note:** No prompt this time, but this was inspired by episode 4 "Divination," specifically the scene where Vivian is about to jump off the bridge. In that scene, Kay says they can talk to Vivian and hope she will listen, to which Cameron responds that he is "Not big into hope." Now, that struck me as odd because he is so optimistic and seems like a pretty hopeful person. And that inspired this, for me to try and figure out why Cameron isn't big into hope.

# Hope

Cameron Black had no hope that they would ever catch the Mystery Woman and free Jonathan. That is not to say that he didn’t believe it wouldn’t happen, because he did believe that they would free Jonathan, one way or another. No, Cameron Black just wasn’t big on hope. 

He had held out hope for years. Hope that his Dad and Johnny would start to get along. Hope that they could take a break and have an opportunity to just be kids. Hope that his father would stop being a magician and just be a father. Hope that they could be a proper family without having to always hide and keep secrets. 

He was twelve years old when he gave up on hope. When people earned that he didn’t believe in hope, they were always surprised. After all, he was also so optimistic, so happy-go-lucky. “I’m not big into hope” was something people would expect from Jonathan, not Cameron. But he had lost trust in hope a long time ago and gave up on holding onto things he couldn’t see.

He lost hope as the fighting only worsened with the passing years. He lost hope as they were forced to grow up and never given the chance to be kids. He lost hope as their father let magic rule his life until the day he died and never once treated his sons as anything but props for his show. He lost hope as his family became lost and the secrets they hid from the world began to consume their very lives. 

And so, no, Cameron Black was not big into hope. He would rather place his trust in his own actions, in things he could control. He knew what he was capable of, what his team was capable of. He trusted them far more then he ever trusted in that intangible idea of hope. 

Cameron Black had no hope that they would ever catch the Mystery Woman and free Jonathan. But he did believe that they would find a way to make the Mystery Woman pay for her crimes and free his brother. One way or another.


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They used to talk. And then things began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Pre-finale  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black, Jonathan Black  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing
> 
> **Author's Notes:** If only Cam and Johnny would have actually talked... Hope you enjoy! This is set pre-finale before crap went down.

# Talk

They Used to talk. They would stay up for hours just talking when they should have been sleeping. They talked about anything and everything: plans for future tricks, how many stars were in the sky, when would their dad realize that they were the ones moving all the props and not the new stage manager. Sometimes they talked about the future, what they wanted to do, if they wanted to continue with magic. 

They talked about revealing Jonathan, performing side-by-side as the amazing Black brothers. They talked about applying to NASA and exploring the stars. They talked about their feelings, their crushes, their frustrations. They had no secrets and while the world thought them one person, they felt as one. 

And then things began to change. They grew and the venues became more legit, the tours better paying. They spent every waking hour planning and practicing tricks. They no longer had to share a room and they got more sleep. They still talked, but the topics became lighter. They still planned, but they no longer talked about seeing the stars. They talked, but it wasn’t the same 

Then their father died and they were thrown into their first tour as Cameron Black. At first they continued as if their father was still alive, but the talks all but ceased. Years passed and still they planned, the tricks larger and far more complicated and dangerous, their name rising even farther then their Dad’s had. But they never even thought of the stars anymore, and a twin brother became the least of the secrets they kept from the world and from each other. 

It wasn’t until Jonathan was framed and Cameron fell in with the FBI that they began to talk again. It started small, planning deception and tracking down the Mystery Woman. And then it grew larger, talking of their childhood and their collective problems. Secrets began to be chipped away as they began to talk of the future and whether they would ever want to perform side-by-side as the amazing Black brothers. 

They used to talk. And while they may no longer talk of going to the stars, they had a good start in the right direction.


	10. Make the Moon Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam wants to run a trick by his brother, but Johnny just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Pre-series as young tweens/teens  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black, Jonathan Black  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Author's Note:** This was inspired by episode 10 "The Unseen Hand" where Cam says that he had always wanted to make the moon disappear as a kid. Hope you enjoy!

# Make the Moon Disappear

“Johnny?” Cam whisper-shouted in the dark. “You awake, Johnny?” 

His brother didn’t reply and Cam frowned. Reaching over to the nightstand, Cam hit the light on the alarm which lit the dark room enough to make out blurry outlines. After checking the time—11:41—Cam used the last few seconds of light to look over at the other bed. His brother had the covers pulled up so that only the very top of his head was showing, looking for all intents and purposes to be fast asleep. But Cam knew his brother better then that. Grinning mischievously, he reached for the shirt he had tossed by his bed earlier in the day and wadded it up into a ball before throwing it across the room where it hit Johnny square in the head. 

“Johnny!” he called out. “Are you awake?” 

“’m tryin’ not to be.” Johnny mumbled, his voice muffled by the sheets. “Leave me alone.” 

“Good!” Cam chirped, ignoring his twin’s request. “I got a trick I wanna run by you.” 

“Can’t it wait till morning?” Johnny groaned. 

“I’ll forget by then.” Cam shrugged. “Besides, the moon is out now!”

“The moon?” Johnny repeated, giving up and sitting up to face his brother. “What does the moon have to do with anything?” 

“I want to make it disappear!” Cam explained excitedly. 

Johnny arched an eyebrow, despite the fact that Cam couldn’t see in the dark room. “And I want to go to sleep, but we don’t always get what we want, Cam.”

“But the moon, Johnny!” Cam pressed. “If we could make the moon disappear we’d be more famous than Dad!” 

“We already are, Cam.” Johnny reminded, bitterly adding. “Or you are anyway.” 

“Well, Houdini then.” Cam amended, not wanting to have that particular conversation.

“No one could ever be as famous as Houdini.” Johnny denied, rolling his eyes at his brother’s antics. 

“We would still be really famous.” Cam glared and Johnny smirked. “Come on, John, you love space.” 

“I like astronomy.” Johnny corrected. “You know, an actual scientific study, not a deception.” 

“If we made the moon disappear you could talk all the actual astronomy you want.” Even through the darkness, Cam could tell his brother wasn’t buying it. “Don’t you at least want   
to know my idea?” 

“Let me guess,” Johnny drawled, “It involves a black sheet, a moving platform, and fireworks.”

Cam frowned at the preciseness. “How did you know that?” 

“I’m your brother,” Johnny laughed. “I always know what you’re thinking. Plus you left your notebook open while you were in the shower.” 

“Hey! Just because it’s open doesn’t mean that you can read it!” 

“Shouldn’t have been so secretive then. You know I’m a snoop.” 

Cam mumbled a few choice words under his breath, much to his brother’s amusement. 

“It would work.” Cam pouted. “And it would be Houdini worthy.” 

“It might work on six-year-olds.” Johnny corrected. “And only in your dreams.” 

“Well how would you do it then?” 

Johnny grinned. 

“I’ll show you. Close your eyes.” 

Cam frowned but did as he was told.

“Keep them closed until I count to three. Can you do that?”

“Not my first magic trick, Johnny.” 

“Good. You ready? One.” 

Eyes tightly shut, Cam heard his brother’s bed squeak under his movement and the sheets rustled. Several seconds passed before the next count came along with a loud yawn. 

“Two.”

Cam waited expectantly, eyes tightly shut. The room fell silent and Cam wondered how his brother was going to pull this off without a moving floor. A minute passed, and the only sound was that of his brother’s steady breathing. Cam kept his eyes closed for another three seconds before frowning. 

“Johnny?” he questioned. “You done?” 

There was no reply, so Cam opened his eyes. Across the room, Johnny had rolled back over to face the wall and pulled the covers over his head, this time obviously asleep. Cam bent to pick up another piece of clothing to throw, only to find the make-shift projectiles gone and replaced with a folded piece of paper. Curious, Cam picked the paper up and held it toward the window to read by the dim moonlight. In Johnny’s scribbled writing it read: “Ta-da! The moon has disappeared to me!” 

“Not fair.” Cam muttered, wadding the paper up and chucking it at Johnny who didn’t move as it bounced off his head. 

Rolling his eyes, Cam crawled back under the covers and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, he that that maybe his brother was right. Maybe he didn’t need a complicated plan to make the moon disappear. Instead of fireworks, he could use a tank! Yeah, a tank would work much better then fireworks. With that thought, Cam followed his brother’s example and fell asleep.


	11. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the bank robbery, Johnny helps Cam with a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Pre-series  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black, Jonathan Black  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.
> 
> **Prompt:** NarniaChild579--I don't have a tumblr, but I'm gonna leave a prompt here. Can you do a Jonathan and Cameron one-shot where Cameron has a nightmare or panic attack after the bank heist that was mentioned in the finale? These oneshots are awesome, by the way. Thank you :)
> 
> **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for this wonderful prompt! It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I hope it's what you were looking for! :)

# Nightmare

“Cam? Cameron!” 

Cameron shot up, eyes wide in panic as he brought his fists up and lashed out at whoever had shaken him. Jonathan narrowly managed to bring his own hands up, blocking his brother’s sloppily thrown punch. He held onto the hand, tightening his grip to show he was real. 

“Cameron, it’s just me! It’s Johnny, you’re safe.” 

“J-Johnny?” Cam panted, blinking until his vision cleared and he saw his brother standing beside his bed, holding his fist in his hand. “What are you doing here?”

“You were screaming.” His twin explained, letting go of Cam’s fist. “Again.”

“I was?” Cam questioned, pulling his hand back and studying it, unable to look his brother in the eyes. 

Johnny nodded. “You were. Wanna talk about it?” 

“Not really.”

Johnny sighed and gently shoved his brother’s shoulder, motioning for him to move over. Cameron didn’t even question but simply did as he was asked and shuffled over toward the wall. Johnny sat down beside his brother, moving the pillow up so that they could lean against the headboard. 

“Was it the bank?” he asked quietly. 

Cameron tensed slightly before nodding. He looked down at his hands, unable to look at his brother. 

“You don’t need to be ashamed, Cam.” Johnny said. 

“Yeah I do.” Cam said harshly, rubbing the palm of his hand against his eyes. “I’m freaking out over nothing. Nothing!”

“You were in a bank robbery!” Johnny exclaimed. “That’s not nothing, Cam. Those men could have killed you! I would be freaked out if you weren’t freaking out!” 

“Dad says…”

“Forget what Dad says!” Johnny snapped, “Dad can go…

“Johnny!” 

“Dad is an adult, Cam.” Johnny said after a deep breath. “We’re still just kids. If I had been in that bank, I know I’d be having nightmares too.”

“Maybe.” Cam muttered, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “But you wouldn’t make such a big deal of it.” 

“Maybe not,” Johnny admitted, “But that doesn’t mean I’d be ok with it. There’s no shame in having nightmares, Cam.” 

“Yeah there is.” Cam said ruefully, still unable to look over at his brother. “It means I’m weak.” 

“You are not weak, Cameron.” Johnny emphasized. 

Cameron just scoffed and Johnny turned slightly, causing his brother to look at him. 

“Listen to me, Cam.” He said slowly, waiting until he knew he had his brother’s full attention. “You are not weak. You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

“No I’m not.” Cam said with a shake of his head, looking back down at his covers. 

“Yes, you are.” Johnny insisted. “How many other people could do all the escapes you do without panicking? You did the box escape years before I could force myself into that box and you never once freaked out. So you have nightmares because men threatened to kill you and Dad. So what? It’s just a nightmare, Cam. If people think less of you, then screw them. You’re the bravest person I know and I’m proud of you.” 

A small smile crossed Cam’s face, but it faded quickly. 

“What is it?” Johnny asked, knowing Cam was hiding something. “And don’t say nothing. I know when you’re hiding things from me.” 

Cam sighed, but didn’t try to lie. 

“Dad wants me to go to the bank with him tomorrow.” 

“I’ll go.” Johnny didn’t even hesitate. 

“Dad says…” 

“I don’t care what Dad says. I’m not letting you go back to a bank until you’re comfortable.” 

Cam looked down. 

“What if I’m never comfortable?” 

“Then you never have to go.” 

“Dad will be mad.” 

“Then let him be mad. We’ve handled him before, we can do it again.” 

Seeing that his brother was still uncertain, Johnny nudged Cam’s shoulder with his affectionately. 

“Take it one step at a time. I’ll go tomorrow, and we’ll figure it out after. Sound good?” 

A moment passed, but then Cameron glanced over at his brother and nodded. Johnny smiled. 

“Good. Now, we staying in here or you coming to my room?” 

“You don’t have to do that, Johnny.” Cam denied, playing with the blanket nervously. “I’ll be fine.”

“Who said I’m doing it for you?” Johnny teased, bringing a grin to Cam’s face. He shoved his brother’s shoulder. “Come on, scooch over.” 

Cameron sighed dramatically but did as he was told. The brother’s lay down, the bed slightly cramped, but nothing the two weren’t used to. The two lay in silence for several moments and Jonathan was beginning to doze off so he almost missed Cam’s whisper. 

“Thanks, Johnny, for not leaving.” 

Johnny just smiled, eyes still closed. 

“Go to sleep, Cam. I’ll be right here.”


End file.
